Cold Hands
by ARMV7
Summary: After a snowball fight, Max and Chloe decide to come inside, things warm up when Chloe decides to make a move on Max with freezing cold hands. [Prompt!][I suck at titles!]


_**Another good one, I could totally see Chloe doing this lol.**_

"T-That, w-wasn't f-f-funny C-Chloe." Max's voice ousted in a shiver. She passed through the girl's dorm entrance. Not bothering to hold the door open for Chloe. The winter winds howled behind her as the door slid shut. The couple had just returned from 'enjoying' a nice Arcadian winter's day, with the Christmas break in full swing; Chloe had made an effort to come by more often.

The punk quickly caught up with her, "Pa-lease, don't be such a baby, Max."

The brunette shrugged out of her -wet from snow- light jacket, "Y-You put s-snow down m-my shirt." She huffed.

"What," Chloe protested, "You didn't even wanna make a snow angel, you just shat on my fun."

"W-Whatever, I just need my guitar... and a nice blanket."

Chloe stepped in front of Max, "Here's an idea: I could be your blanket."

"Nah," The photographer declined nonchalantly, "You would just crush me." She resisted the urge to chuckle at her remark.

Chloe's expression was one of mock hurt, "Ouch... stingin' like a bee, Max."

"You put snow down my shirt." Max reiterated.

"Oh whatever, just so you know; my hands are freezing cold because of that."

_'Great defense Che.'_ Max didn't give a reply, she simply continued onwards to her room -her favorite cocoon. Especially during the winter months.

Chloe merely followed Max in an awkward silence, her mind going over ways to make her girlfriend more irate than she already is. Y'know, just Chloe being Chloe.

They eventually reached the end of the hallway, and silently entered Max's room. The brunette hung her damp jacket on a wall hook and immediately flunked down onto her bed. The action emitted a deep content sigh, and Chloe couldn't help but smile at how adorable Max was being. Just like she was years ago.

The punk quickly familiarized herself with the room, not used to how neat and tidy everything was. She liked her room to have a flavor of discourse, but Max had already voiced her displeasure about that.

Chloe wandered about the tiny room, hands planted behind her head and boredom already setting in.

_'I could go through Max's shit? Naw, she'd-'_The punks thoughts were interrupted as the sound of random guitar strumming, filled the room. She swiveled around to see Max softly playing her guitar, no specific tune or song; just bits and pieces of random notes tied together. The photographer herself was in her own world, her head moving gently in tune with what she was playing.

Chloe watched with a feeling of serenity washing over her, but even that wasn't a conduit for her increasing boredom.

When Chloe went to crack her knuckles, she realized how cold they still were. This led her to how vulnerable Max looked with just her pink shirt and jeans.

_'Wow I feel like some kinda predator... am I really this bored?'_

Still she kept cool, continuing to wander about the room. It wasn't until she heard Max screw up a note that she launched her assault.

"Max can I see your guitar for a sec?"

"Uh, sure, just don't break it." The brunette handed the instrument over. The punk merely tossed it onto the futon behind her, "Hey, I said don't- ahh!" Max shuddered loudly at the intrusion of Chloe's ice cold hands running up the side of her shirt, "C-Chloe, no!"

Chloe shoved Max down on her bed, her hands exploring the smooth skin of the photographer's waist, "C-Chloe! Cut it out!" Max wriggled beneath her, "Too cold!"

"Hella right, lemme warm you up," Chloe said mischievously, her hands wandered to different pressure points on Max's abdomen, each one eliciting a jerk, or involuntary squeak.

Using this Chloe found the right point, "Gah!" Max shouted, she lurched upwards from a sudden jolt emanating from where Chloe's right hand was. Before she knew it, her panting face was millimeters from Chloe's grinning one. The brunette awkwardly licked her lips, waiting for Chloe to do something.

A full minute went by. Chloe's now warm hands still under Max's shirt,

"C-Chloe?" Max muttered, the punk snapped out of her trance, Max made a small shrug, and immediately their lips met. Chloe withdrew her hands and used them to push Max back onto the bed. She kissed her cute girlfriend with breathtaking force, but really, she was just buying time before Max made fun of her trance from seconds ago.

Max didn't care. With Chloe around; winters were fun again.


End file.
